


Do You Copy?

by Cptnsambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptnsambucky/pseuds/Cptnsambucky
Summary: “Yes, I do copy, your hair looks great by the way. Are you actually using conditioner now?” Sam replies, throwing a quick glance at Bucky with a wink.Bucky rolls his eyes, “Yeah I am, thanks. Focus on the mission, if we fail because of your flattery it’s gonna be your ass.”





	Do You Copy?

**Author's Note:**

> For day 1 of sambucky week. The prompt is undercover.

“Sam? Do you copy?” Bucky discreetly asks into his earpiece. He’s watching Sam from the other side of the room, but this mission is critical, so he needs to be able to see Sam and everything happening around Sam as well as be able to hear him.

“Yes, I do copy, your hair looks great by the way. Are you actually using conditioner now?” Sam replies, throwing a quick glance at Bucky with a wink.

Bucky rolls his eyes, “Yeah I am, thanks. Focus on the mission, if we fail because of your flattery it’s gonna be your ass.”

“Oh trust me baby, I know how to multitask,” Sam mutters before accepting a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and taking a sip. “What _you_ need to focus on is making sure your robo-arm stays covered up, we’re supposed to be undercover. We don’t need you getting us caught.”

Bucky and Sam initially had no idea what to do with Bucky’s arm for the mission. For obvious reasons, he couldn’t just leave it out in the open. So as a solution they gave him some kind of sleeve to go over his arm that looks like a human arm. As long as someone doesn’t touch it everything would be fine.

“It’s definitely covered pal, don’t you worry,” Bucky replies. Every time Sam calls him some kind of pet name it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He’d be damned if he told Sam that though.

“Oh, target acquired. 3 o’clock. I’m moving in,” Sam says, interrupting Bucky’s thoughts. Before Bucky even gets a chance to say ‘be careful’, Sam is already walking up to said target, some woman that’s supposedly working for Hydra. Why anybody would voluntarily work for Hydra Bucky will never know. 

Sam stops in front of the target and starts a conversation with her, turning on the usual charm. He delivers a pick-up line which actually makes the woman throw her head back and laugh before giving Sam a big, flirtatious smile. Bucky rolls his eyes and scoffs.

“She actually fell for that?” Bucky couldn’t help but ask. It was actually ridiculous.

Sam doesn’t reply, but he glances at Bucky and gives him a subtle wink, which makes Bucky scoff again.

It’s not that Bucky is jealous, he’s not, it’s just- it’s pathetic really. The fact that this woman is falling for every line of bullshit that Sam is feeding her.

The same exact lines he told Bucky.

Bucky’s not jealous.

He knows it’s only for the mission. He knows that Sam doesn’t actually mean the things he’s saying to her. He knows that Sam loves him. But, Bucky can’t help but get jealous. The woman is beautiful, she’s confident. Of course, Bucky knows she works for Hydra and that Sam wouldn’t actually be flirting with her if he didn’t have to.

But still.

The woman laughs again, her laugh gets more annoying the more Bucky hears it, and Sam smiles at her.

Bucky grits his teeth and walks to the bar, sitting down on one of the stools and turning off his communicator so that Sam can’t hear him, but Bucky can still hear Sam. “Hi, can I have a beer please?” Bucky asks the bartender, usually, he stumbles his way through sentences when it comes to strangers, but now he’s too annoyed to care. 

The bartender must sense his irritation because after sliding the beer to Bucky he looks at him, “Rough night?” he asks. Bucky wants to laugh, that line sounds like it belongs in a shitty romance movie. 

“Yes? No? I don’t know. It’s not the worst night of my life,” Bucky answers. It definitely isn’t the best either. 

“Well, just know that it’ll all get better,” the bartender says with a smile.

Bucky gives a tight-lipped smile back. The bartender was nice and all, but the interaction was starting to make Bucky a little uncomfortable. It’s unreasonable but Bucky feels like the bartender knows exactly what he’s going through and he doesn’t like it.

“Thank you,” Bucky replies and takes a long swig of his beer while looking back over at Sam and the woman.

Sam was standing closer than he was earlier, in fact, he was basically in her face, smiling all wide. Bucky has loved that smile ever since he first saw it on Sam’s face, and it’s been Bucky’s mission to continue to make Sam smile at him like that. However, seeing it directed at someone else isn’t a good feeling.

The woman grabs Sam’s arm and guides him out into one of the hallways. Bucky loses sight of them. He begins to worry a little but he tries to remain calm because even though he can’t see them anymore, he can still _hear_ them.

“Are you here by yourself? The woman asks Sam, even without seeing her face Bucky can tell she’s smirking. 

“Yes, I am. I’m assuming you are too huh? Someone as beautiful as you wouldn’t be left alone otherwise” Sam replies while also smirking.

Bucky has to suppress the scoff that tries to work its way up his throat. Sam is definitely laying this on too thick, the woman should be offended by now, or at the very least annoyed. But _of course_ she laughs, again. 

_'That line wasn’t even funny'_, Bucky thinks, _'I mean I know Sam is charming, but damn, can she get any more desperate?'_.

“You are such a flatterer, I’m surprised a catch such as yourself is single,” the woman responds. 

He’s not single, Bucky thinks again but doesn’t verbally say anything. 

Sam doesn’t respond, which isn’t confirming nor denying his relationship with Bucky, but that doesn’t make Bucky feel better at all. 

“Do you want to find a bedroom? It’s awfully noisy out here. I want to be able to talk to you without worrying about being interrupted,” the woman says. 

Bucky wants to gag.

“Sure,” Sam replies before the woman grabs his arm again, whisks him into an empty bedroom, and shuts and locks the door.

_'I swear to god Samuel Thomas Wilson, you better not do anything you’ll regret'_.

\---

“We’re finally alone,” the woman says, flirtatiously. Sam wants to drop this ruse so badly but he can’t, this mission is critical and he can’t mess it up. Supposedly, this woman is apart of Hydra, and that she has some information about where one of the bases is. Of course, Sam and Bucky knew that she wouldn’t just freely give out information about Hydra, especially if she knew who Sam and Bucky were. 

Which is why Sam’s job is to get friendly with her and get her to slip up about the information. Bucky’s job is strictly reinforcement in case things go south. 

Hopefully, nobody else from Hydra is there to recognize Bucky. That would be very bad.

“That we are,” Sam finally responds with a smile. He feels awful, knowing that Bucky has to hear all of this. Sam’s definitely going to have to make it up to him when they get home. 

“So, are you going to finally tell me your name?” the woman questions.

Sam gives her another one of his smiles, “Johnathan.”

The woman smiles again and sits on the bed. She pats the space next to her and Sam follows suit. 

“What brings you to this gathering?” she asks. 

This “gathering” is a gala for some foundation. Agent Carter got intel that some people from Hydra would be here and that it is very important that Sam and Bucky, mostly Sam, get as much information from them as possible. 

“Oh well, I just wanted to make a donation. I always try to donate some money to these kinds of things, it’s for a good cause.” Sam finally replies.

“Ah, how noble,” she smiles. 

“What about you? What brings you here?” Sam asks.

“I’m here for a...negotiation, I guess you could say. I work for a very prestigious company and I’m just here to make sure everything goes smoothly,”

_'Prestigious my ass'_, Sam thinks. 

“Well, I hope everything works out for you. May I ask what sort of business your company deals in?” Sam asks, trying to be inconspicuous. 

“My company dabbles in a little bit of everything I suppose. Why? Are you interested in joining?” She inquired with a smirk.

“I might be,” Sam smirks back. 

“Well, I’ll talk to my superiors, then I’ll see if I can get you in.”

“I’d really appreciate that, thank you,” Sam responds. “So, can you tell me a little bit about your company?”

The woman smiles seductively and Sam almost rolls his eyes. _‘This is going to be a long night’_.

\--

Bucky’s on his fifth beer of the night, and he’s never been more grateful that he can’t get drunk anymore. 

He’s been drowning out the noises coming from his comm-link because it’s just really annoying at this point.

Bucky is just finishing up his beer when Sam and the woman finally come back into the ballroom. Bucky sighs in relief when he sees them separate. He makes his way over to Sam and they both walk outside into the garden.

“Did you get the information?” Bucky asks. 

“Yeah, I did,” Sam replies.

“Good. Let’s take it to Sharon.”

After a quick meeting with Sharon, Maria, and Nick, Sam and Bucky are released and they head to the home that they share together. They both go upstairs and into their bedroom. Sam goes to the closet and Bucky stands near the bed.

“God, I’m tired,” Sam says while taking his tie off. 

Bucky doesn’t reply as he too starts undressing. He’s not trying to ignore Sam, he’s just upset and annoyed at the events that took place at the gala.

“Wanna watch a movie? I’m definitely gonna fall asleep, but it’ll still be fun,” Sam presses on as he turns to look at Bucky with a smile. His smile soon drops when he sees the look on Bucky’s face. “Is everything okay?”

Bucky nods with a small smile. He’d sound absolutely ridiculous if he tried to explain his feelings to Sam. _’Oh, well, I know we were on a mission and that you were supposed to gather information, but hearing and seeing you flirt with that woman made me want to stab a cocktail fork through her eye.’_

“I’m fine Sam, you did really well tonight.”

“Thanks. It was hard, but I had to push through,” Sam replies, eyeing Bucky.

Bucky avoids giving Sam eye contact as he walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sam follows him and looks at him in the mirror.

“Buck, please tell me what’s wrong.”

Bucky puts toothpaste on his toothbrush before looking up at Sam in the mirror. “It’s nothing, I’m just a little…”

“Just a little what?” Sam asks.

Sam is really going to make him say it huh?

Bucky mumbles something before starting to brush his teeth.

“A little what Bucky?” Sam probes.

Bucky groans and spits the toothpaste out. He turns around to face Sam. “A little jealous, okay?! God!”

Sam raises his eyebrows but otherwise says nothing as Bucky finishes brushing his teeth. Bucky makes his way back into their bedroom and lies in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Sam follows him and lays beside him in bed. 

Nobody says anything for a few seconds until Sam turns to look at Bucky. “You were jealous? Why?”

“Why? The way you flirted with that woman made my skin crawl, Sam. I…” Bucky sighs before continuing, “I know you were just pretending and I know that we had to get the details from her, but it still hurt.”

Sam opens his mouth to reply but Bucky cuts him off. “This is ridiculous. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be jealous. You were just doing your job.”

Bucky finally looks at Sam and as he does, Sam gives him a smile.

“You’re right. I was just doing my job, but that doesn’t mean your feelings aren’t valid. If I were in your situation I’d be jealous too. It’s a reasonable emotion to feel when you see your boyfriend flirting with another person, pretend or not,” Sam reaches out and holds Bucky’s hand in his. “Especially when your boyfriend is as much of a catch as I am,” Sam winks.

Bucky can’t help but snort. “Get over yourself Wilson,” But Bucky is smiling and gently squeezing Sam’s hand. “You aren’t that special.”

“Wow, so we’re lying now?” Sam asks with a shake of his head. “Damn Barnes, I thought you were a little more dignified than that.”

Bucky laughs before turning his body to face Sam. Sam does the same.

“I love you, okay? You and only you. You’re it for me Bucky,” Sam says. 

Bucky blushes. Everything Sam says to him makes him feel so good and loved, more loved than he’s ever felt in his life. He smiles shyly and places a kiss onto Sam’s knuckles. “I love you too sweetheart. Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [cptnsambucky](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cptnsambucky)!


End file.
